Bedtime Stories
by HeythereJuliet
Summary: Ever since Kylies death, David has been telling Max and lily all kinds of bedtime stories of their mum and he will continue to do so until his last breath. First Chapter is rather short. Sorry, ill make the next chapter longer.


It had been a long day for David that day. With work, Marias troubles, Shona being back in the street and his two kids who wanted nothing more than to argue with each other. Lily was only four but that didn't mean she didnt have a temper. In fact, she could be quite vicious and had picked up a nasty biting habit when she had a tantrum. Which David was in fact trying to stop.

After running Max his bath, he came down stairs to find his two children at each others throats once again.

"Its Mine!"

"I just wanted a shot"

"No! I was playing with it!"

"No you weren't! You were playing with that dollhouse!"

"I was playing with both!" Lily was up on her feet with her hands on her hips and her bottom lip now sticking out.

"Oi!" David snapped causing both children to jump. "Why are you fighting?"

"He tried stealing my dolly" Lily said suddenly, surprising David as he raised his eyebrow at Max who had gone a shade of red.

"Now Max, why would you want Lilys dolly"

Max muttered something under his breath, knowing full well David did not have good enough hearing to hear that. "I'm sorry Max, you have to speak up. Im getting old"

"The doll hasn't been washed for over a year. I wanted to see if it still smelt like mum"

Lily turned to look at David whos face had suddenly softened. He took two steps towards him and smiled slightly. "How about you go for a bath and i'll tell you two a story before bed"

Lily grinned excitedly. She loved her dads storys and almost tripped over her own feet as she ran up the stairs with Max, both going to get ready for bed.

Once the two were bathed and in there pyjamas. Lily sat up in her bed with Max beside her, trying to get comfy in Lilys bed as to hear the story. Lily clung to her doll as David turned on the night light, pulling a chair up beside her bed.

"Are you comfy?" he waited for a response before beginning his Tale of his beloved wife he had lost over a year ago.

...

Kylie looked up from her fingers to find David staring at her. Frowning she turned away before looking back up at him again.

"David! I'm trying to concentrate on my nails"

David, unable to break eye contact with his new wife finally spoke. "I saw you yesterday"

"You see me everyday" she retorted.

He sighed. "No, you were sniffing a small t-shirt"

Kylie suddenly looked back down at her nails. Brushing his off immediatly. "I don't know what you are on about"

"Yes you do. If you didn't want your son you wouldn't do that" David got to his feet "Ky, i know you want him. I see you look longingly at the Rovers. You might be able to fool Becky and Steve but you can't fool me"

"Just leave it David" She snapped, putting her nail polish brush back in the litte bottle. David noticed a hint of ashamed in her face but didn't say anything.

"He should be with his mum" He sighed. "I know that you want him back"

Kylie shook her head before letting out a deep sigh. She did and he knew she did. "I was a mess, i couldn't have him. Hes better off with Becky"

"He WAS better off with Becky. You've sorted yourself out and you have me"

"Would you really want a kid to spoil our fun"

"It wouldn't be spoiled. It would be adding to it" smiled David as he crossed the room towards her. Kylie had not been expecting that answer. "I know you're scared that i will leave but i wouldn't. I would be with you every step of the way because i love you and i love my stepson"

Kylie wiped away a few tears she hadn't realised had been forming till they rolled down her cheek. "You don't even know him" she said through a small chuckle.

"I know you and thats enough. I want us to be a proper family. You, me and Maxxy" David said. Kylie didn't say anything, instead she hugged him tightly. Though she didn't speak, David knew that he was breaking down her walls a little at a time. Soon enough Max would be living with them, a proper little family.

...

"So, moral of the story?" David asked as Max Frowned.

"Mum didn't want me"

"No" David said suddenly as he sighed. "She loved you very much but she never believed that she could be a good mum. She had a lot of demons did your mum and it only took the right person to break them down"

"Like you daddy" Lily beamed hugging onto her doll tightly.

"Exactly" he ruffled Max's hair. "The moral of the story is. No matter who you are or where your loved one is. You will always miss them. You're mum missed you deeply, like you miss her" he said to Max "even if you were only acorss the road." He kissed Lilys forehead as he pulled max out of her bed. "And the ones we love never really leave us. I bet your mums watching us now thinking we are soppy beggers"

Max laughed softly as Lily climbed out of her bed and gently passed her doll into Max's arms. "Be careful with her" Lily said as she yawned. Max smiled as he inhaled the scent of Lilys doll "Thank you Lily"

Lily gave him a small hug before climbing back into Bed.

Max suddenly threw his arms around David, giving him a big hug. David chuckled. "Whats that for"

"I love you Dad"

"I love you too Son"

...

Love it? Hate it? want more chapters? REVIEW


End file.
